1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of notifying status information and an image forming apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method of notifying status information of an image forming apparatus in a format set by a user, and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network printer generally provides an emailing function. The emailing function of the network printer may be used to notify a user (or administrator) of status information if there is change in the status information of the printer.
A general process of notifying status information uses an emailing function of a conventional network printer as follows: If there is change in status information, a network printer generates text information to notify a user of the status information and emails the generated text information. Then, the user (or administrator) learns that there has been a change in the status information through the email transmitted from the printer.
For example, if a door of the printer is left in an open state, the printer can notify the user (or administrator) of this state since the printer cannot be normally operated in an open state. For example, the printer can transmit an email containing a text, such as “DOOR OPEN” to the user (or administrator).
If the user (or administrator) receives the email, the user can confirm that there has been a change in status information through a simple text contained in the email, and can take proper measures if necessary. For example, if an error occurs causing a printing procedure to fail, the error can be immediately solved.
However, if a simple error such as “DOOR OPEN” occurs, the error can be easily solved, but, if a complicated error occurs, it can be difficult for the user to know the complexity level of the error and also devise a solution to the error. Also, the user can make an additional effort to solve the problem, for example, by looking into extra documentation.